leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Riven/@comment-4964269-20130202141412/@comment-5707860-20130203073245
i know how the kit works i was replying to the frosty's point 3 in regards to maxing shield second and trading. Rivens innate will contribute for roughly 50 - 60% of her damage by lvl 9 if you max your Q first. at lvl 9 my skilling path is Q,W,E,Q,Q,R,Q,W,Q. thats a base damage of 470 (Q - 5, W - 2). "On the other hand, Q's non-AD damage is little-to-nothing, and doesn't gets any better thingies when leveled up." i assume by "thingies" you mean a lower base cooldown. no Q does not get a lower base cooldown but the difference between a lvl 1 and a lvl 5 Q is 300base damage. the shield base difference is 120 and W's damage difference is 130. your take on the Q is that its just to proc the passive. you are neglecting the damage way too much. i stated in my earlier post that you will only go in to harass when all of your skills are up and this is dicated by your Q. you lose out on 300base damage every harass by not taking Q first. "The disruption Ki shout offers is invaluable and AoE. Against some lanes will be crucial to get it on rank 5 as soon as possible due that fact." the only lane you need the lower 4second lower base cooldown is when you are losing and need to continually disengage with a short stun. i would also like to know which lane matchup you think W is crucial to get rank 5 first. "Plus, most of the times, you can open a trade with W, shoot out your combo, and then W again to secure the kill" rank 5 W and rank 1 Q the base damage for getting off 2 Ws and your Qs is 430. (since your post seem to imply you leave Q for last). rank 2 W and rank 5 Q has a base damage of 470. "And the shield, early on, will be necessary in other cases where you can be hard harrassed by your contender...190 shield HP is nothing to laugh at early". "Most of the times, you'll want W maxed first, but sometimes, E will be better, like, per example, against Gangplank". 390 damage is nothing to laugh at either. i will use Gangplank as my example as to why not to max E first since you brought him up. if you are getting harassed the damage is gonna stick unless you have perfect reactions and play super safe in the back. there will be times when you miss your E timing or just when its on cooldown. the best way to handle this is to engage on him before his poke becomes a problem. if you are just trying to mitigate his damage then you will lose lane since you didnt skill up your damage skills first so when you do decided to engage you will lose anywhere from 40-50% of your combo damage. not to meantion you will be poked down from his harass. i can guarantee you almost every higher lvl Riven player prioritize Q over W and E due to Riven being a strong early game champ. maxing it out first gives you the early game damage in order to make your lane a kill lane.